


Up in the Woods

by Halrine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Stiles in Denial, casual mentions of murder, creepy scientist au, domestic?, fanfic of a fanfic, morally dubious, slight dub-con, werewolves fighting back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halrine/pseuds/Halrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Derek and Scott decide to start a family together after breaking out of captivity.</p><p>Except Derek is a bit fucked in the head and refuses to leave without taking the scientist that experimented on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Short Drabbles from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227184) by [jettiebettie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jettiebettie/pseuds/jettiebettie). 



> based on chapters 9,10, and 32.
> 
> You might have to read those first.

Of course he didn't think this through.

  
Specimen 050 had exceeded all possible expectations as both an opponent and a leader. He was charming and great at not being perceived as a potential threat, which was probably how he had managed to escape in the first place. And he had taken a liking to 047 despite the fact that Stiles had pitted the two against each other.

Still he doesn't know how the hell he ended up pressed against a hard warm chest (the wolves run so much hotter than humans, six to nine degrees variance above normal if he had done his research right)a large hand clamped over his mouth silencing him as 050 growled threateningly in his ear.

047 practically whined in the corner staring at them with conflicted eyes.

Okay so 050 had broken out and had convinced 047 to join him rather than retrieve him like Stiles instructed. They also had been creative enough to circle back around rather than head for the mountains. Stiles felt his heart rate pick up at the thought of the lab giving up figuring the wolves made it past the mountain. At a certain point there was no finical gain in pursing them into the wilderness. And his own disappearance would be attributed to him avoiding punishment.

Silence stretched on while he patiently waited for his captors to do something in the abandoned basement. However neither relaxed, heads tilted as if listening for something that Stiles assumed was the security scatter throughout the town.

“Okay.” 050 murmured. “I think they’re gone for now.” He slowly removed his hand from Stiles’s mouth.

“Just get it over with.” Stiles demanded voice still gravely with disuse. It wasn't everyday one was pulled from bed by two pissed off werewolves who had a legitimate reason to rip his throat out. In response 047 growled stepping forward looking livid. But his rumbling was nothing compared to the abrupt snarl from 050 behind him. 047 immediately ducked his head and looked pleadingly up at the other wolf.

At his Alpha.

Fuck. Stiles felt his stomach turned ice as he realized the teeth hovering over his neck have more than one way to end his life. And fuck, how did no one know specimen 050 an _alpha_?  
He was going to die at the hands of the monsters he studied.

“You said?”

“I know Derek!” 050 said stressed. “Dr.Stilinski?”

“Yeah?”

“We are going to leave head over to the next town and lay low. You’re not going to give us any trouble right?” 050 asked hopeful.

“You can’t escape. And when we get you back I am personally going to rip out your fangs and claws with pliers.” Stiles delivered coldly. He hadn’t a clue why they wanted to wait to kill him, but Stiles wasn’t thrilled at the idea of being a chew toy.

“Stiles please.” 047 whispered. “Please be good for me. I will make things right I swear.”

“Derek, he doesn't care about you. It was all a game to him.” 050 said voice steady. “I said I would get him for you and I intend to keep that promise, but you have to realize that what you had wasn’t real.”

047 or Derek looked at Stiles eyes pleading for him to deny the accusation. Stiles just looked away no longer finding his favorite specimens face all that palatable. Derek’s growl was stronger this time and his advance wasn't stopped by 050. Stiles prepared him for the end, after all the more time Derek spent outside the facility and in the presence of an alpha with less effective Stiles training would become.  
However Derek just shoved his face into Stiles neck and breathed deeply. Scott pressed forward as well scenting his newly gained beta. Stiles was forced to squirm in-between the two strong beasts painfully aware of how bad his position was.

“He’s mine.” Derek growled.

“He’s ours” Scott corrects gently.

 

 

A cabin in the woods.

Oh how the greater powers of the universe loved clichés. Stiles thought skinning a rabbit in their oh so homely kitchen shared by the McCall pack. The blood and gore reminded him of happier times when he was a respected researcher of supernatural monsters and was not expected to do fucking chores.

“That looks lovely.” Derek murmured sleepily behind him still naked from running through the forest. The wolf took the liberty of placing his warm hands on Stiles’s hips and he can’t even muster the energy to shake the man off.

“I would rather be slicing you open.” Stiles snipped back angry at being interrupted. Derek just laughed pressing against Stiles contentedly. Well he had tried to manipulate Derek then 047 into being dependent on him and it had backfired in a way he couldn't have predicted. It had been a couple years since Scott and Derek’s great escape and Stiles was no closer to getting away from the clingy wolves.

He tried murdering Scott earlier on and he will never try that again. He hadn't been tied down since the very beginning when they were still hiding in an abandoned warehouse. But that didn't matter, he had studied these creatures in depth, he knew exactly why his attempts to run away through the woods never succeeded.

To them he must smell like pack by now and it’s a disconcerting thought.

“Ah soup tonight?” Scott exclaimed stumbling through the backdoor naked and smiling.

“Poisoned soup.” Stiles responded. He had to at least let them know he was unhappy. But Scott just laughed as if Stiles had said something cute, and Isaac their latest acquisition just sniffed the air interested.  
Stiles sighed as Derek’s breath ghosted over his neck. He washed and put away the rabbit to be prepared later as the wolves as watched him amused and laid back. He crinkled his nose at what Scott and Isaac must be able to smell off of Derek. How the pack functioned with so little privacy set Stiles teeth on edge. Still he didn't protest as Derek pulled him away towards their bedroom.

Later when he is gasping and shaking underneath Derek, being taken like an animal he will sardonically remind himself that this entire situation is his own fault.

 

 

“This is Emma”

“I...what do you want me to do with that?” Stiles asked looking horrified down at large tawny eyes. The toddler that Derek had plopped down in Stiles lap didn't seem too upset, but the second he saw tears he was going to be up and running.

“uh feed her? Hold her?” Derek said as if it should be self-evident to Stiles what to do with the toddler girl. “We are still tracking down the hunters that killed her pack. Until then I need someone to watch her.”  
“What makes you think I won’t smother her the second you leave?” Stiles asked incredulous. The amount of trust they had in him was ridiculous.

“You won’t.” Scott said with unnerving authority. “Despite all your grumbling you've changed Stiles. She is a member of our pack and so are you.”

“I haven’t changed, it’s called being resigned.” Stiles protested, but his face must give him away because smiles break out on Derek and Scott’s faces. Derek reached over and rubbed his nose affectingly to Stiles, the girl on Stiles lap lets out a happy shriek and Derek leaned down to give her a rub too.

“Your former boss Gerald is rumored to be involved.” Scott mentioned calmly leaning on the door jam. “If we find him I’ll bring back his head for you.”

“Ah…Okay.” Stiles wasn't sure if that’s supposed to be a warning or a reminder, but it’s enough for Stiles to submit. “That’s good I suppose.”

“I’m going to make it so werewolves are safe. Not everyone can atone the way you did.”

Atoning was what they were calling it now?

“Scott could you…?” Stiles bite his lip nervous; he was defiantly overstepping his bounds. “There’s a researcher named Lydia…”

Derek’s hands tightened on him at the mention of a woman’s name, but Stiles can’t look away from Emma’s curious eyes.

“Martin? Oh yeah Allison already enlisted her.”

Stiles let out a breath, and practically slumped. It wasn't that he cared. He didn't care about anyone. It was just that Dr.Martin was wicked smart and it would have been a waste for her to die. Derek frowned at him, but just gave his arms one last squeeze and then got up to follow Scott.

He looked down at the girl as they left an idea forming in his mind. He had never had a chance to test baby werewolves’ healing rate.

“C’mom Emma lets go play around the yard.” Stiles chirped helping the girl up on wobbly legs. Too bad none of those bastards warned him she was teething as he was about to find out.

 

 

Nine hours later he was trying to bandage one of his arms when Emma decided to start gnawing on the other one. Ultimately the toddler was an expert at navigating the backyard without falling or stepping on any sharp rocks. She was also an expert at biting the ever living crap out of Stiles. Suddenly she let go perking up from where they were both sitting on the floor, first aid kit spread out.  
Ah she heard the others approaching.

“Da!” She squealed unperturbed by the blood covered Derek who emerged through the door. Derek grinned wolfishly down at her, clawed hand reaching down to rub her hair affectingly. Stiles watched and wondered when it was he stopped seeing them as quite so monstrous.

“That corp is disbanded. Gerald is dead.” Scott announced walking through the door hand and hand with Allison. Ah well that explained why Stiles didn't see a severed head anywhere. As much as Allison wanted to take her families’ empire down, he didn't think she would appreciate her grandfather’s head being used as a trophy.

“Joy that means this region will see an influx of werewolves soon.” Stiles’s voice is heavy with sarcasm, but Scott and Derek both seem to smile softly at the thought.  
Right werewolf sappy community feelings everywhere.

“You’re lucky we got you out when we did Stiles.” Scott said lightly. “Cause if you were still there tonight I would have ripped you apart.”

“Scott!” Allison scolded.

“Just a reminder.” Scott said deceptively good natured.

“Yes yes your kidnapping venture panned out so well.” Stiles groaned. “Your floors will never be dirty again.”

“It’s not kidnapping if you had us captive first.” Derek added speaking for the first time. Stiles just rolled his eyes and stood picking Emma up into his arms. Derek practically groaned at the sight, but Stiles ignored him in favor of contemplating how to get Emma to be alarmed at the scent of blood again. The happy associations she had with her guardians smelling of it couldn't be healthy.

She yawned cutely as he pulled her night clothes on her and tucked her into bed. Derek watched from the door frame with such an intense gaze it made Stiles shiver. He understood wolves. He understood why seeing him take care of a pup and waiting at home for Derek to return made Derek want him on a whole new level. But that didn't explain _Stiles’s_ reaction.

He was wrapped in a tight embrace the second the door closed. Derek still smelled like blood, but what the fuck did Stiles care about that? Stiles was pinned and pushed against the wall until he was forced to wrap his legs around Derek the wolf grinning happily into his throat. Stiles just laughed at the inherent danger of their position. Of their relationship. Of their lives.

 

“Oh you were always my _favorite_.”


End file.
